Griffith
Griffith jest głównym antagonistą w mandze i anime Berserk. Jest on założycielem i przywódcą armii najemników, znanej jako Drużyna Jastrzębia. Jako najemnik, Griffith walczył w Wojnie Stuletniej i przywrócił pokój królestwu Midland. Był też niegdyś bliskim przyjacielem i sprzymierzeńcem Gutsa, głównego bohatera Berserka. Jednak po roku tortur wykorzystał Zaćmienie, aby poświęcić całą swoją armię, a następnie odrodził się jako Femto, piąty i ostatni członek Ręki Boga. Wtedy stał się arcywrogiem Gutsa i Casci. Biografia Przeszłość Dzięki niezwykłej charyzmie i umiejętnościom taktycznym, Griffith i jego armia zyskała reputację niezwyciężonych i zdobyli łaskę króla Midlandu podczas stuletniej wojny z Imperium Tudorów. Ze względu na wiele ważnych zwycięstw Griffitha w tej wojnie, został on królem protektorem Midlandu, pomimo swojego niskiego urodzenia. Griffith był gotów poświęcić wszystko dla pragnienia zdobycia własnego królestwa, wierząc, że jest przeznaczony na rzeczy większe niż przeciętny człowiek. Poznanie Gutsa Na początku swojej kariery Griffith wygrał służbę Gutsa w pojedynku, a sam Guts stał się jego mieczem zarówno na polu bitwy, jak i w walce politycznej z niezadowolonymi szlachcicami z Midlandu. Duża część jego sukcesu wynikała z umiejętności bojowych Gutsa, a Griffith mocno się do niego przywiązał, chociaż ich związek nie był dokładnie przyjaźnią. Po zabójstwie hrabiego Juliusa, Guts usłyszał, jak Griffith mówi księżniczce Charlotte, że dla niego przyjaciel musi być kimś, kogo uważa za równego sobie. Guts po przemyśleniach, postanowił, że będzie żył własnym marzeniem, a nie Griffitha, aby pewnego dnia byli równymi sobie. Po wygranej wojnie o Midland, Griffith przegrywa z Gutsem w pojedynku, który zakładał, że Guts pozostanie u jego boku, jeśli przegra i zostanie uwolniony, jeśli wygra. Przegrana Griffitha skutkuje odejściem Gutsa od Jastrzębi. Powrót Gutsa Oszołomiony i z poczuciem zdrady, Griffith szukał pociechy w córce króla i jedynej spadkobierczyni tronu, księżniczce Charlotte. Cała sprawa jednak wyszła na jaw, po czym Griffith został uwięziony i torturowany przez rok. Został uratowany przez Gutsa wraz z głównymi członkami Jastrzębi. Widząc, że Guts i Casca kochają się nawzajem, doprowadziło to Griffitha do szaleństwa (w ostatnich chwilach przed Zaćmieniem marzył o normalnym życiu, z dziećmi i Cascą jako jego żoną). Zrozpaczony utratą swojego marzenia o wpływie Gutsa, użył mocy Behelitu i doprowadził do pojawienia się Zaćmienia. Podczas tego wydarzenia Griffith poddał się swojej rozpaczy i stał się piątym członkiem Ręki Boga, poświęcając Drużynę Jastrzębia, aby odrodzić się jako Femto. Jego pierwszym aktem po transformacji było zgwałcenie Casci na oczach Gutsa; oboje przeżyli Zaćmienie, po tym jak zostali uratowani przez Rycerza Czaszek. Charakterystyka Wygląd Griffith jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, o białych włosach i pięknych, niebieskich oczach. Wielu mężczyzn często zwraca uwagę na jego piękno i to, że wygląda, jak by wyszedł z obrazu. Niektórzy posuwają się tak daleko, że pożądają go, w tym jako człowieka, którego później postrzegają jako wroga. Jednak niektórzy ludzie opierają się jego urokowi, tacy jak Rickert, były członek Drużyny Jastrzębia, który uderzył Griffitha w twarz i odszedł. Osobowość Griffith zawsze ukazywał się w sposób grzeczny, wzorowy, prawie nie do odróżnienia od szlachty; jego maniery w połączeniu z jego bystrym intelektem często wprawiają ludzi w osłupienie, zwłaszcza w związku z jego skromnym pochodzeniem. Pewna siebie, wyjątkowa od innych, obecność Griffitha zawsze była niezaprzeczalna; ci, którzy się z nim spotykają, patrzą na niego z dobrym nastawieniem lub z wrogością, przy czym u tych pierwszych budzi zaufanie lub wspólnotę, a u tych drugich przerażenie a nawet grozę. Ci, którzy decydują się na podążanie za Griffithem, zazwyczaj są przepełnieni emocjami przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nim, albo urzeczeni myślą o chwale i okazałości u jego boku, lub też są zachwyceni jego silnym poczuciem ambicji i przekonania. I odwrotnie, jest on w stanie dostrzec nawet najdelikatniejszą złą wolę, z jaką dana osoba zbliża się do niego, nawet po pierwszym spotkaniu, i postępuje odpowiednio od tego momentu. Zrozumienie takich ludzkich emocji i motywacji, a także ambicja nieuwzględniająca niczego oprócz wstąpienia, pozwoliły Griffithowi latać przede wszystkim samotnie, jako bezgraniczny Jastrząb. Już jako dziecko widać było u niego silne poczucie własnej wartości i ambicji. Zamieszkiwał boczne zaułki swojego miasta gdy był mały i wtedy to po raz pierwszy starał się zdobyć własne królestwo. We wczesnych latach istnienia Drużyny Jastrzębia zachowywał się wielopłaszczyznowo, czasami sprawiając wrażenie beztroskiego i prawie dziecięcego, a innym razem demonstrował swoją okrutniejszą stronę w zabijaniu i śmiertelności. To zestawienie niezaprzeczalnego rozróżnienia i zwyczajnych osobliwości jest tym, co przyciąga ludzi z różnych środowisk do jego grupy najemników. Pomimo wielkiej rzeszy zwolenników, we wcześniejszych latach ego Griffitha nigdy nie było zauważalnie zawyżone; po jednej z wcześniejszych potyczek Drużyny Jastrzębia, poświęcił nawet czas na rozpacz po śmierci dziesięcioletniego trenującego członka, pamiętając imię chłopca i wyrażając żal z powodu zmuszenia młodego żołnierza do przyłączenia się do jego sprawy. Jednak śmierć tych, którzy walczyli o jego marzenie, odbiła się na nim. Aby poradzić sobie z ich utratą i upewnić się, że ich śmierć nie poszła na marne, Griffith zaczął polegać na zimnej logice i rozumowaniu, kładąc większy nacisk na sukces niż współczucie - paradoksalnie tłumiąc wcześniej wyrażane współczucie dla swoich towarzyszy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim stał się całkowicie apatyczny na śmierć swoich towarzyszy. Nawet wtedy wciąż posiadał swoje człowieczeństwo i kwestionował swoje niemoralne plany, w pewnym momencie pytając nawet Gutsa, czy jest okrutnym człowiekiem. Jednak wysoki szacunek, jakim był darzony, ostatecznie wpłynął na jego ego. Pomimo sympatii, jaką okazywał swoim towarzyszom, Griffith wierzył, że mimo wszystko znajdowali się pod nim, uważając ich za narzędzia do spełnienia marzeń, przy czym żaden z nich nie spełniał jego kryteriów prawdziwego przyjaciela. Spośród dziesiątek tysięcy sprzymierzeńców i wrogów, których napotykał, Guts był jedynym, który zdławił ambicje Griffitha i sprawił, że zapomniał o swoim marzeniu. Wyraźnie przejawiał troskę o Gutsa, kilkakrotnie ryzykując życiem, aby ocalić szermierza, a nawet tracąc panowanie nad zagrożeniem, jakie dosięgało Gutsa. Z tego powodu jego ego rozpadło się po odejściu Gutsa; tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do wykorzystywania wszystkich swoich pragnień, Griffith zrezygnował z wszelkiego logicznego rozumowania po utracie swojego najcenniejszego żołnierza, wyrzuceniu wszystkiego, co osiągnął, i narażeniu Drużyny Jastrzębia po poniesieniu zaledwie jednej straty. Kiedy wprawił w ruch Zaćmienie i przedstawił odbicie swojej prawdziwej jaźni, doszedł do porozumienia z tym, kogo widział - boskim męczennikiem zwanym przede wszystkim „marzeniem” - i zaakceptował konsekwencje swoich ambicji. Odrodzenie Griffitha jako Femto spowodowało krystalizację jego ambicji, czyniąc go niezrażonym moralnymi zahamowaniami i skupiając się wyłącznie na realizacji swojego marzenia. Stwierdził, że oprócz resztkowych uczuć swego niemowlęcego naczynia, jest on teraz „wolny” - jego serce zamarło jako członek Ręki Boga. W wyniku jego wstąpienia, Midlandczycy często zauważają, że obecność Griffitha jest teraz nietykalna i nieludzka. Niezależnie od tego, Femto jest w gruncie rzeczy Griffithem przed Zaćmieniem, pozbawionym jedynie podstawowych ludzkich emocji, a jednocześnie posiadającym swoje wspomnienia, ambicje i ego. Umiejętności Griffith był niezwykle utalentowanym szermierzem, dwukrotnie pokonując Gutsa, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, i udało mu się odciąć ramię Zodda Nosferatu podczas współpracy z Gutsem. Griffith wykazywał się także umiejętnością walki bez broni, dzięki czemu łatwo mógł chwycić ramię Gutsa i przesunąć je, prawie je łamiąc, gdy ten próbował go uderzyć. Po odrodzeniu się jako Femto, zyskał także umiejętność telekinezy, manipulacji przestrzenią, latania oraz teleportacji. Galeria Plik:Griffith Berserk.png|Griffith w grze Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Plik:Musou-Femto Render-Screenshot.png|Femto w grze Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Plik:Rsz griffith 33.jpg|Zły uśmiech Griffitha Plik:Fcd924a8dcebc5e2a784b9462afea4b0.jpg|Złe spojrzenie Femto Plik:Tumblr myirb3quQa1r13fhoo2 500.gif Plik:Griffith leaves Guts.png Plik:Zodd and Griffith escape.png|Griffith ujeżdżający Zodda Plik:43823ba4gw1f6p2efk35jj20m80m8q5t.jpg Plik:Guts and Griffith renderings.jpg Plik:Arturetumblr p7aiwz6Gy71x6dqkzo1 1280.png|Griffith po torturach Plik:15 - עותק.jpg|Griffith przegrywający z Gutsem w pojedynku (gra) Plik:15-h.jpg Plik:BGriffith.(BERSERK).full.2175669.jpg Plik:Femto31440896 368339410341017 5656721045525102592 n - עותק (2).jpg|Griffith jako Femto Plik:T.Eclipse51FkxfzuMdL.jpg|Griffith podczas Zaćmienia Plik:Femto0304-005.jpg|Femto w mandze Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Berserk Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mający zdolności telepatyczne Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Wszechwiedzący Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Alter-Ego Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Złodzieje miłości Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie en:Griffith Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Dark Horse Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złodzieje miłości Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Ciemiężcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z piosenek